


When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie

by MarieanMuse



Series: Cheesy Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: Could be alternately titled ‘what happens when you confess your love to the man taking your pizza order…’





	When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post. I can’t find the post right now but it inspired me to write this cheesy (excuse the pun) fic!  
> And I apologise for any(every) mistake you see because I literally wrote this within half an hour and got a little too excited to proof read it more than once!
> 
> edit [13/10/17] This is a repost of a work I wrote a couple of years back.

When you are a graduate in last year of college, you have time for 2 things apart from studying. Food and fucking. This isn’t a general list followed by the student populace. It’s just one Tony Stark made up for himself.

Fucking, well, he hasn’t had sex with anyone since the last time he did and then just ended up falling asleep atop the unlucky girl because he was just so goddamn tired from pulling all nighters for the exams. And word travels fast so he hasn’t had a good lay since whenever that happened and has been in constant company of his left hand. Sometimes, he cheats with his right but it’s nothing a handshake doesn’t solve.

Food on the other hand, is what Tony calls coffee. He can go approximately 3 days and 13 hours on gallons of coffee alone. He knows this because his roommate, Bruce has found him numerous times passed out surrounded by wires, metal, text books and a trash bin brimming with Styrofoam cups with the insignia of the local coffee shop from a block away.

Therefore, now Tony includes Pizza in his dietary plan. Not that he didn’t survive on burgers and pizzas alone all through his college life so far but now he considers it more mandatory(on Bruce’s firm request) to order a large pepperoni pizza every 2 days. Now, when Bruce finds him passed out, he is surrounded by wires, metal, text books, a trash-bin brimming with Styrofoam cups and empty pizza boxes from ‘Odinson & Sons’ Pizzeria’.

Tony has his text book on Mechanics precariously placed on his knee, a circuit board and a protective goggle on, while he sips from the Styrofoam cup with cold coffee that was once steaming. The loud buzzing vibration from his phone interrupts his thoughts and he grunts, slouching his shoulders. The movement imbalances the book and it falls over and he curses as he removes his goggles and picks the phone.

“Brucie, not that I don’t like hearing from you but shouldn’t you be doing your internship somewhere in Mexico, right now?” Tony says playfully because he can never be mad at his science Bro.

“Yes, I am interning but I hadn’t talked to you for a while and thought you-”

“Aww! Did you miss me?”, Tony coos, bending down to pick his fallen textbook. “And we just talked 5 days ago!”

“Exactly! Have you eaten anything?”Bruce asks over the phone, his voice is full of concern and Tony feels himself being warmed by it. But of course, he won’t say that. Instead he says, “Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

And Tony can “hear”, the eye roll.

Suddenly, someone is calling Bruce’s name and Bruce hangs up quickly after telling Tony to eat something, which Tony translates to “time to order a pizza”

 He has the pizzeria on speed dial and he calls the number and as he hears someone pick up, he places his order, half distracted with picking up the fallen items.

“Uh, large thick crust meat lover’s pizza with uh…extra cheese, extra sausage, extra ham, extra bacon, extra pepperoni….” Tony says as he kicks the Styrofoam cup to search for his fallen pen and then slightly confused asks if he has asked for extra cheese but before the other person can reply he adds,  “If I didn’t, add in extra cheese.”

He then gives his address and some part of his mind notes down the total price but he doesn’t pay attention to the attendant because he can’t find his damn pen! Where the fuck did it go?! He mentally curses and so when the process comes to the conclusion, he absentmindedly says. “Thanks, man! Bye! I love you!”

Of course Tony takes 0.02 seconds slower than usual to process what he just said, but before he can take it back or say anything he hears the attendant say the same back.

“I love you too.”

Tony stops in his search of the pen and he hears the sharp intake of breath from the other side, mirroring his own interior voice.

“Umm…” He says awkwardly and the silence stretches.

The silence is clear enough for him to hear the slight buzzing of the phone connection and the sizzling noise of deep fried food somewhere in the background along with restaurant noises.

He coughs in his hand awkwardly once more, trying to come up with something to say, to somehow fix the awkwardness. But his mind is blank; he can “see” the cogs of his brains come to a standstill. He looks down and he sees his pen rolling towards his from behind one of the cups, as if mocking him silently.

He doesn’t make any move to pick it up, he hears a deep breath from the other side and then the voice calmly tells him in their British accent, “Don’t expect a discount because we just confessed our undying love to each other.”

A side of Tony’s mouth quirks up. Immediately, he decides, he likes whoever is on the other line. And as if, on cue, he feels his mind run back on.

“Well, if you can’t give me your discount, then maybe you can give me your name and number.” Tony flirts back.

“Odinson & Sons Pizzeria and the number is 4433221.” The voice says, amusement clearly evident and just as Tony is about to tell them not to be too cheeky, the line goes dead.

“Dammit!” Tony curses and dazedly picks up his pen. He is a little embarrassed at himself for saying what he did and then being turned down like that but within 10 minutes, the incident is out of his mind.

He is so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t hear the first knock on his door. The second knock is a bit louder followed by his name.

When Tony opens the door, it’s his usual delivery man, Thor. Well, the chances of the same guy who took his order delivering his pizza were pretty low but he manages to perk up at the smell of the heavenly pizza.

He pays Thor quickly and takes the hot box over to his desk, where he has to clear out a dozen other things. He flips the box open, not concerning himself with finding any form of cutlery. In his haste to eat, he almost misses the small stick-on note attached to the inside of the top flap.

He picks the note and its a little grease stained but the handwriting is pretty clear.

“ ** _Hey,_**

**_This is sort of cheesy but you sound cute when you are flustered.._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_the guy you just confessed your undying love to._ **

**_P.S you have an adorable voice._** ”

Tony doesn’t blush. He doesn’t do blushing but at that moment, he will admit he blushed. He reads the note again and he smiles at the pun every time. He loves puns. Especially if the puns concerns his favourite food. He flips the note and his little smile turns into a fully fledged grin. 

**_Loki_ **

**_9484303322_ **

**_Call me xxx_ **


End file.
